Isabella Marie Toretto
by Black Fire Blossom
Summary: When Brian came to investigate the Toretto's he wasn't anticipating to know Mia's older sister. Much less be the girl he fell in love with at 16. Things just got interesting, and nothing will go as planned... But then again... When does it ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story that i have been working on. The plan is to have a sequel when i am done with this one. Hope you like!**

**Sorry for grammar problems, i write and edit all on my own. **

* * *

"Hector! My man, how ya doing?" I said with a grin, into my phone.

"I'm good, I'm good Chica. How about you?" Hector replied.

"Splendid. Never been better. But I need a favor." I said, unlocking my car, getting in and throwing my wallet in the seat next to me.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could organize a race tonight. I wanna celebrate, and I figure what better way than with a good race?" I said grinning again, and starting my car up.

"Can I organize a race? Who do you think you're talking to?"

I can see him shaking his head, in my head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just excited is all."

Hector laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make it happen." He paused. "Who can race?"

"Me, Dom, Edwin and then one or two extra people."

"Why Edwin?"

"I promised him, he could race the next time me and Dom both raced." I shrugged.

"Ok, and what's the stakes?"

"Two thousand, but tell them, they can't buy in they don't race."

"It will be done. Call you in a couple hours with details."

"Hector, you're amazing. See you tonight." I smiled before hanging up, keeping the phone in my hand as I had just pulled up in front of the market, were Mia and Dom were working today.

I parked, heaving a sigh before turning the car off and stepping out. Walking up to the front there were only two people out front. Some guy reading a paper and another leaning against the building reading a magazine. Mia was leaned over working on school, and like usual Dom was sat in the back office.

"Mia baby, how's it going?" I smiled, walking around the counter, before hopping up on it beside her.

"Baby? I don't recall being that much younger that you." Mia muttered not even bothering to look at me, though I could hear the grin in her voice.

"A two years is two year sweets." I sang, looking up at the ceiling.

Mia snorted, I didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, how are you doing today?" I asked leaning over, stealing her note book.

"Hey." She snapped, standing up to look at me.

"Bones, muscles, and blah, blah, blah." I stuck my tough out at her, handing it back to her. Jumping down off the counter and walking toward the fridge.

"Ya well, my professor doesn't accept blah, blah, blah as an answer." Mia replied, leaning back down to continue working.

I smirked, reaching into the fridge grabbing two drinks, and walking into the small office, squeezing by Dom and sitting in the seat next to him.

"What has you so happy?" Dom asked glancing at me, with a raised brow.

"Clear your schedule for tonight. We're going to race tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep, I have some exciting news to share, and afterward I want to race and then kick someone's ass."

Dom chuckled. "You think you can beat me?"

I snorted, "Who said I was letting you race."

"You're going to stop me?" He asked, stopping his work and turning toward me.

"It's up to Hector, I asked him to organize tonight." I shrugged.

He nodded, suddenly getting serious. "So where have you been, the past almost three weeks?"

I sighed, leaning back and slouching in my chair.

"Went to visit some people." I answered looking at the ceiling.

"Like?"

"I went back to Forks. Saw Uncle Charlie." I refused to look at him. I could hear Mia talking to a customer out front, but I ignored them and listened to Dom.

"If that's all you did why couldn't you tell me? I came home from the garage to a note, which said you'd be back. Jesse was all frazzled, said he knew where you were but swore not to tell me. Mia didn't seem surprised to see you which meant you've kept in contact with her." He paused. "So where did you go?"

I groaned, I could tell Dom was getting aggravated. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would stop me." I paused, and glanced at him, he looked confused.

"Why wou-" I cut him off.

"I did go see Charlie, but then went to see the Cullen's." He started to speak again, but I glared. "Let me talk. I went by the Cullen's place. I called Rosalie to make sure Edward wasn't there first. I know I promised you I wouldn't talk to him again. But I wanted to see the rest of them. I spent a week and a half with them. Rosalie, Emmett, and I had plans to go out for a while, in Port Angels to check out the new car shop, and Jasper came around too sometimes."

Dom interrupted me again. "How was the shop?"

"It sucked ass." I groaned before going back to my story. I could hear, four car pull up out front which meant the crew was here, they were talking about someone's engine.

"But anyhow. Jasper and Alice broke up, go figure. Because while away at college, Alice decided she's in love with Edward." Dom made a gagging noise that made me giggle. "So Rosalie got a new car project, at the beginning of this year. We finished it off, and she said she wanted to race. So I called some people and got it organized. The next day, I said goodbye, went by to see the Blacks and the Clearwater's, and came home."

Dom nodded not saying anything. Turning back to his work. "Just tell me where you go next time please."

I nodded, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You got it Dom."

"What's up guys?" Mia called to the crew as they came in the shop.

"How ya doing Mia" Leon called walking toward the back.

"How ya living girl?" Letty called, walking toward me and Dom, taking her sun glasses off.

"Hey Dom you want something to drink?" She asked. Dom lifted his up, nodding his head at me. It was then that Letty noticed the extra body next to him. I sat up looking at her, Jesse and Leon.

"Ah, he's beautiful." Jesse muttered looking at the customer at the counter.

"I like his hair cut." Leon said around a mouth of food.

Vince and the guy at the counter continued to talk, but Letty decided to rat me out. "Jes, Leon look what the cat dragged in." I sighed standing up to greet them. Sliding past Dom, walking up to her and grabbing her in a hug.

"Bitch where have to been?" Letty questioned squeezing me tight. Before pulling back to check me over.

"She went to see the Cullens." Jesse ratted.

"What?" Letty spat looking between me and Jesse. "That's where you went, and didn't tell us?"

"Letty we'll talk about it later, and Jes me and you need to discuss again what a secret it."

"Hey I kept my mouth closed for three weeks." Jes defended himself.

We were interrupted by Mia yelling, "Jesus Christ Dom, would you get out there please, I'm sick of this Shit."

I glanced outside to see Vince beating on someone, then looked at Dom. "I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!" Mia yelled.

Dom stood up, looking at Vince and the other guy, then at Mia.

"What did you put in that sandwich?"

"That's really funny." Mia sneered.

Letty and I both looked at Dom, waiting for him to do something as he just stood there.

"Dom." We both called.

"Alright." He said going to deal with it.

All of us but Mia followed him out. Blondie was on top of Vince hitting him, when Dom walked up, grabbing him and throwing him on top of Vince's car.

Blondie popped back up. "Hey man, He was in my face."

"I'm in your face." Dom replied back.

I glanced at Letty, raising a brow. "What a comeback." I muttered. Letty snickered.

Vince tried to get passed Dom and jump the guy. Dom turned pushing him away. "Relax, you embarrass me!"

Vince pushed on Leon, exploding his bag of chips on the ground. "Get over there." Leon pushed Vince back.

I walked up, seeing his wallet in Jesse's hand. Grabbing it to look at. Brian Earl Spilner. I blinked trying to think. I glanced up at Brian then at the wallet.

Dom snatched the wallet from my hands. "Manners?" I questioned him as he looked at the wallet.

"Brain Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom questioned his hand in Brian's face.

"Nah man." Brain said.

"Don't come-"Dom started but I interrupted.

"Brian?" I questioned walking closer to look at him.

Brian looked at me for what I guess was the first time because he looked confused.

"Izzy?" Brain questioned.

I glanced at Dom. He, Letty, and Leon all looked confused. Jesse looked like he wasn't sure what to think, and Vince and Mia where in the market.

"You know him?" Dom snapped at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Brain, ignoring Dom.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Brain asked back.

"I live here Brian, always have. But what about you? Why aren't you in Barstow, and where is Rome? And sense when, where you in Arizona?" I questioned him.

He looked scared for a moment, before composing himself and signing.

"Me and Rome got into some trouble, right after you left, by the time it was cleared up, Mom passed away. I wanted a fresh start so headed to Arizona for a couple years. Just got back into California, not long ago." He paused. "What's your story?"

I looked at Dom. "Remember that second to last race…. Before Dad…" I stumbled. "Uh, If you remember when I was sixteen, Dad took me with him, and I met Brian and his friend Roman Pierce. We stayed there for two weeks, and I had nothing to do, Brian didn't want to go home, and Rome, if he was left alone to long, he got into trouble. So while dad was working at the track, we were at Romes in his garage, I showed them the ins and outs of my Camaro." I said to the crew still outside watching us.

I looked at Brian. "Dom's my brother and Mia's my sister. We own the Market, about a mile that way we own a garage, and a mile the other direction is where we live." I pulled a slip of paper out of my jeans pocket. I walked up closer, leaning up to his ear. "Come by here tonight, we'll see If you still have it." I whispered, slipping the paper into his hand. I grinned kissing his cheek, before turning around and walking off toward the market to grab another drink, ignoring the looks of surprise on everyone's face and the look of outrage on Dom's.

"What was that?" Dom snapped, following behind me as I walked inside.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Mia questioned, startled by Dom's frustration and my indifference to it.

"Izzy here knows Brian." Leon answered with a grin, dropping down in the chair next to Vince.

"What? You know the Buster?" Vince questioned looking up at me, as I grabbed a Dr. Pepper. I shrugged.

I walked into the inside of the counter, leaning next to Mia. "I've met Brian before. Back when I was sixteen, in Barstow."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." Dom glared.

"What did you do?" Mia looked confused.

I stood up, throwing my can in the trash. Looking at Mia. "I kissed his cheek." I walked around the counter out to my bright red 1967 Chevy Camaro. Opening the door, before calling out. "Were having a race tonight, Hector's in charge. Said he would call soon with details. I'll call when I get them." Before getting in, starting my car and pulling off.

* * *

It was hours later when Brian was back at Harry's that he finally called Tanner.

"Hello."

"Tanner its Brian."

"Obviously, it's your number that came up on caller id." Brian could hear the exasperation in his voice. "What do you need?"

"I know Isabella Toretto."

"Well of course you do, you're supposed to."

"No, I know her. We met back when I was sixteen in Barstow." He explained.

"Were pulling you from-" Tanner began, but was cut off.

"No."

"This isn't up for discussion."

"Tanner its fine. It was two weeks when I was sixteen. She doesn't really know anything. It will be fine. It's a better way to get in." Brian defended.

"Fine. But if for any reason they suspect you about anything, we are pulling you immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for grammar problems, i write and edit all on my own. **

* * *

"So tell me Izzy, why are we here tonight?" Hector asked. He was leaned against his car, surrounded by people. Sylvia was sat beside him, his arm wrapped around her like usual while in this scene.

I leaned close, so that I was between him and Sylvia's heads. "That's a secret." I whispered, before leaning back.

Sylvia snorted, "That was helpful Izzy."

"I try." I grinned at them.

"Man, hold up, hold up" Hector said standing up. "Look at this snowman right here man." Hector rubbed his chin, walking over toward Brian.

I grinned, plopping down next to Sylvia where Hector had been. Leaning over to talk lowly to her.

"That's Brian." I said nodding to him.

"Where'd he come from?" she asked glancing at me, before turning back to Brian.

"Barstow, up until a couple years ago. Spent some time in Juvie and then went to Arizona to get away."

"Ah." She muttered. "Where'd you meet him?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"Back when dad and I spent some time in Barstow, I met Brian."

"And?"

"And nothing." I said with a grin.

"Uh hu." She said shaking her head.

"Think he will let me take her for a spin?" I asked nodding to the Eclipse.

Sylvia laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem."

We both paused just watching Hector and Brian talk.

"So what's up with you man?" Hector asked Brian.

"I'm just waiting for Toretto." Brain replied.

Hector laugh. "Which one?"

Edwin walked over toward them piping in. "You gotta get in line." He paused. "This yours?"

"Ya I'm standing next to it." Brian said kind of cockily.

"That's funny." He walked around the car. "Everyone happens to know a few things." Brian leaned against his car. "And one of the things that we knows is, it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. You better learn that."

I popped up off the car with that walking over to them. "Ya Brian. Which one of us are you gonna take on?"

Brian didn't answer. Looking to his left, hearing Dom and the crews cars coming close.

"Aw shit. Here they come. It's on." Edwin said pointing there direction as the pulled in.

"Baby it was on when I got here." I said with a grin walking off, after the cars. Stopping to say something to Sylvia.

* * *

"Hector." Dom called to him.

"Ya, what's up man?" Hector responded, walking up.

"Yo, whats up." Edwin said walking up to join them.

"Edwin." Dom acknowledged.

"How we doing this tonight." Edwin asked as they bumped fists.

"I don't know, Hector where is she? I haven't seen her sense lunch time at the market." Dom asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's over with Sylvia." Hector responded.

"I'm right here Dom. Chill out." I said walking up next to him.

"So why are we here?" Dom asked.

"Other than to race." Edwin piped in.

I grinned. "I've got an announcement to make."

"Izzy spit it out, I can't hold it any longer." Jesse said coming up next to me, pushed slightly.

"Every one shut up!" Letty yelled, to all the people close to us.

"You all are looking at the first Toretto is several years to not only go to college, but to get a two degree's and graduate." I yelled out with a huge grin.

Mia who was beside me screamed, jumping me and squeezing me in an overly tight hug.

"What? What the hell? Why didn't I know you graduated?" Letty questioned, smacking me across the head after Mia let me go.

"And you knew about this?" Letty asked looking at Jesse.

Jesse looked away, not sure what to say.

"Don't take this out on him." I glared. Letty sighed backing up.

"See man, this is why no other garage in this city, gets any real business." Sylvia laughed walking up to join the conversation. Dom raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Dom, don't give me that look, you have Jesse as genius one and double major Izzy as genius two working for you. No one can beat you."

The crew all cracked smiles.

Dom nodded turning to me. "Congratulation sis." Dom said. Pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, relaxing into his arms. Before he let me go to turn back to Hector.

"So how we doing this tonight?" Dom asked.

"2g buy in, winner takes all." Hector replied.

"Hectors going to hold the cash." I said.

They nodded.

"Good luck guys." Dom said patting Hector on the back, starting to walk away.

"Hey, wait, hold up!" Brian yelled walking up. "I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car." He said holding it up. I grabbed it from his hand, taking a look.

"Wait, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box! " Jesse said stepping up.

"He knows I can box!" Brian defended pointing at Vince who was sitting behind us on his car. "So check it out, it's like this: If I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect!"

"Respect?" Dom asked. Everyone around us laughing.

"To some people, that's more important." Brian defended.

"That your car?" Dom asked pointing to the Eclipse.

"It's so pretty." I whispered to Sylvia.

Dom evidently herd me cause he snorted, glancing at me. "Where did we go wrong that you appreciate rice rockets over good old fashion muscle?"

"Don't be like that. I love my Camaro and the Dodge. But I know how to appreciate a good body and engine." I said grabbing Brian's wrist walking him back to his car.

"Pop the hood, blue eyes." I said, stopping in front of the car.

He raised his eye brow at me before continuing to walk over to pop the hood for me.

I halfheartedly listened to Jesse list off the engine parts.

"So what do you say, am I worthy?" Brian asked.

Dom smiled. "We don't know yet. But you're in."

Jesse closed the hood to the car.

"Good luck Brian." I sang, winking at Sylvia before walking toward my car a bright purple Toyota supra, to drive out to the up to the start line.

It was Dom, Me, Edwin and Brian.

Hector gave the go, and we were off.

* * *

It was minutes later when we were at the finish line, Brian had hit his nos to soon and then spun out.

I pulled up to the finish line moments before Dom. Usually that would have been a big deal. But I didn't race often when Dom did, so it wasn't too big of a deal. Everyone raced to congratulate me. Dom got out and walked over, kissing me on the cheek.

"Here's what you won." Hector said walking over handing everything over. Jesse came over behind Dom and me staying close.

"Let Mia hold the money." I murmured to Dom, handing him the money.

Dom nodded, handing it over to her. "Count it." He told her walking over to me, where I watched Brian finally pull up.

"Good job." Vince said walking up behind me, kissing my head, before standing on my right, laying a hand on my hip left hip.

"Thanks V, but keep your hands to yourself or Mia." I said looking up at him, before walking toward Brian grabbing Dom on my way by.

Jes looked pissed, running up snapping at Brian. "Was that fun?" Popping the hood open to check it out.

I groaned as smoke came pouring out.

"What are you grinning at?" Dom asked Brian.

"Dude, I almost had you." He said grinning. Everyone laughed.

"You almost had me? You never had me or Bella- you never had your car... Granny shiftin' not double clutchin' like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake!" he paused looking at the crowed. "You almost had me?"

Dom continued. "Now, me, Bella and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block... and replace the piston rings you fried." Walking to the front of the car to close the hood.

"Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Dom finished.

All of a sudden I heard Leon yell, "Oh shit! Cops! Cops! Cops! Cops!" And everyone was else was off.

Mia looked at me. "Go with Letty!" I yelled to her. She nodded, her and Letty running off.

"Dom?" I yelled getting his attention.

"Don't worry about me, head out!" He yelled taking off to his car as I did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for grammar problems, i write and edit all on my own. **

* * *

It had been an hour and I still hadn't heard anything from Dom. I was sat on the front step, having changed into dark jean capris and emerald green tank top. Leon's conquest of the night has spilt her drink all over me, right after I had gotten home. I had changed quickly before going back out to wait for Dom.

It was moments later I saw a yellow cab pull up, before Dom and Brian piled out.

"So where's my car?" I asked, standing up from the top step. Coming down to meet them.

A flash of anger passed across Brian's face.

"Tran." Dom snapped. Walking up the steps.

"Dammit, Johnny." I cursed.

I watched Brian walk away for a moment before turning to watch Dom. He looked inside the house for a moment before calling out. "Hey Spilner."

Brian turned back toward us.

"Want a beer?"

"Sure." Brian said, heading back toward me.

Dom nodded heading inside.

I frowned, as he stopped in front of me. "I wanted to drive my new car."

He gave a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"Sorry bout that."

"I'll live. But now you need to take me out for a good ride."

He cracked a smile, "I'll do that."

"Good." I said, turning to go into the house.

We walked in together, the house was full of body's everywhere and loud music. Dom was talking to Letty about something, and she didn't look happy at with his answer.

"Yo Dom! Why'd you bring the buster here?" Vince called.

Dom turned back toward Vince clearly aggravated, "Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs, he didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back."

Dom walked over toward Brian and I. Beers in hand. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona."

Brian reach up taking one. "Thanks man."

"That's Vince's, so enjoy it."

Brian wiped the neck of the beer off, watching Vince the whole time, before taking a swig.

"Hey bro, you gotta bathroom?" Brian asked Dom.

"Ya, upstairs. First door on the right." Dom answered, not looking his way.

Brian nodded, heading upstairs.

Dom walked over to sit down, Vince coming over to meet him. I stayed leaned against the column.

"He's got no call bein' up there, you don't know that fool for shit!" Vince said, leaned down toward Dom.

"Yeah he's right, Dom." Leon agreed.

"Vince there was a time when I didn't know you!" Dom responded back.

"That was in the third grade!" Vince snapped back.

I walked away with that, going to find Brian. Seeing him come down the stairs.

Dom and Letty walked behind me heading up the stair, to Dom's room. Dom paused a couple steps up looking at Brian.

"You know you own us a 10 second car. Better yet you owe Bella here a 10 second car." Dom said with a smirk.

"Ah shit." Letty said giggling.

"Damn guys, you make me sound like a car prude." I rolling my eyes.

"Because you are." Letty called back as she dragged Dom up the steps.

Brain walked further into room, toward the living room. Glancing around when Vince decided to pipe in now that Dom was gone.

"Did you wipe the seat?"

"Jesus Christ! Will you stop this shit?" Mia yelled walking in from the kitchen, pushing Vince backward.

"What?" Vince questioned looking at her.

"Keep this shit up, and you won't touch me for a month." Mia snapped, giving him a hard look.

Vince actually looked scared with that threat.

"Someone's in the dog house." I sand with a smile, walking away from them.

"Shut up Izzy." Vince snapped.

"You shut up." Mia snapped back at him.

Leon was beside them, trying not to openly laugh.

"I need a drink." I said to Brian walking toward the dining room, expecting him to follow me.

"Oh come on girls. We were just about to get along." Leon called.

"Ya right." I paused in the hall looking back toward the boys. "I'm going to be in the garage tomorrow morning sometime after eight. Jesse I expect you to be in before noon, even if you sleep with Vanessa, and Leon, if you want those sketches for your car, you'll be in by ten." I finished before walking off.

* * *

"What do you want?" Brian asked. Walking to the basket of drinks.

"Ah come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" I questioned, with a small grin.

"Ah yes." He said, pulling Dr. Pepper out of the basket. "The girl who only drinks Dr. Pepper, Vanilla coke, and water. Hopefully your choices have expanded over the years."

Grinning back, as he came over, popping it open and handing it to me.

"Why don't I take you home?" I questioned, standing up, taking a drink from the can.

"Sure." He nodded, following me out front.

"Which car are we gonna take?" He questioned.

"Well obviously, you don't have a car, and sense I don't have my new car to test drive, we will take my toyota sense it's parked out front." I said walking over to the bright purple car.

"Where we headed?"

"Harry's." he replied.

I nodded.

It was a couple miles down the road before we spoke again.

"Dom likes you. Which I can honestly say, I was not expecting." I said glancing to him.

"Really?"

I snorted. "Well he wasn't very happy when he found out I knew you for when we were younger. But luckily he's being a grown up this time and not being a jerk, and despite everything seems to like you."

"This time?"

"My mom died, when Mia and I were young and dad was always racing. So Dom always took to doing everything he could to protect us, and Dom and I are only two years apart, and Mia two years younger so the three of us have always been really close."

"Ah."

"I've always been into car, and boys don't always take kindly to shy girls knows more about cars then they do, unlike you and Rome. So only ever dated one guy in high school. But during my last year of high school I went up to spend some time with my Uncle in Washington and met a boy and he broke my heart. So ever sense then Dom hasn't really taken kindly to any boys that he didn't know, being around me or Mia." I explained.

"Dom's a complicated guy."

"And what are you?"

"I'm much simpler."

"Oh come on Brian, we both know that's not true."

There was a long pause before I asked the question that had been at the back of my mind sense this morning.

"So why did you change your middle and last name?"

He didn't answer for a moment.

"I did it to make sure dad didn't get any ideas about coming to look for me." He said, looking out the window.

"Makes sense." I replied pulling up to the back of Harry's. Looking him in the eyes.

He cracking a small smile, before opening the door to get out. "Thanks for the ride." He finished before getting out and closing the door. Headed to unlock the back door.

I quickly rolled the window down.

"Don't forget. You owe me a car." I called, before throwing the car in reverse and pulling off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for grammar problems, i write and edit all on my own. **

* * *

It was sometime after a couple days later that I finally came back to the garage. Walking out of the back room, after changing into a back tank top, and jean shorts. Putting my hair in a high pony tail I looked around. Jesse was at the computer talking to Brian about the new project.

"These are the additions, this is the basic layout of the car, and this is what it could look like when it's done. Red, green, whatever." Jesse said, taking a pull from his cigarette.

"Hey man, you should be goin to MIT or something." Brian said. Obviously impressed with our designs.

"No man, I got that attention disorder." Jesse replied, struggling to correct his words.

"ADD." I finished for him, walking behind them. "And it should be orange." Laying my chin on Jesse's shoulder, taking the cigarette out of his hand. Taking a drag, before handing it back. Noticing the pack in his back pocket, I grabbed it, lighting my own up.

"Ya, that shit. I was good at math and algebra and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know, it's just something about engines that calms me down." He paused. "Ya know." Jesse continued.

"So when I was taking classes to get my degrees in automotive technology and design, I made sure he was taught everything I was, because it makes sense to us. Graduated with a 4.0 and he would of too if he was actually in college." Leaning against the wall behind them.

They both turned to face me.

"I thought you quite that shit?" Jesse asked me, nodding to the cigarette.

"I did."

Brian raised an eyebrow at that.

"Dom would kick your ass." Jesse said turning back to the computer.

"I'm stressed." I replied.

"I don't think Dom will care." Brain shook his head.

"What Dom doesn't know doesn't hurt him." I said leaning over, putting it out in the dish beside Jesse. Wiping my hands on my legs, before giving a pointed look to Brain. "Keep your mouth shut." I threatened. Before walking off to find Dom.

Hours later at the house, Bria, Dom and Jesse were outside getting ready for the BBQ. Mia and I were, inside getting the last minute things ready, when I heard Leon, Letty and Vince pull up.

As we were getting ready to come out. I heard Dom call to Vince.

"Vince get over here and give us a hand."

"Looks like you got all the help you need brother." Walking to his car, he had his door open when I step out of the house and yelled at Vince. I was fed up. "Vince inside now. We need to talk."

He looked at me for a second. I pointed toward the back door to make my point. Before he did as I said, walking up the drive way passed me into the house.

"Dom, eat without us. We will join you when were done." I paused as Mia came outside to eat dinner. "None of you bother us." I called, following behind him, closing the door as I walked in. Ignoring the looks the crew was giving us.

* * *

"We don't know him for shit!" Vince called as soon as I walked into the living room. I had beer in hand. Taking a long swig.

I sat down on the sofa facing Vince.

There was a long pause of silence.

"I know Brian for shit. I how what kind of person Brian is."

"Two weeks with a guy, back when you sixteen. Doesn't really tell you who a person is." Vince snapped back. "That was six years ago."

"Vince sit down."

I waited for him to do so, sitting down in the chair in front of me.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I swear to God if you ever tell Dom or Mia I will never speak to you again." I said, with my head down, looking at the ground.

I glanced up at him to see him nod. Watching Vince I began to talk.

"Two weeks, is two weeks." I started. "But two weeks in the right situation can tell you a lot about a person."

I paused, not sure how to start.

"Those two weeks in Barstow. Dad was working, and I had nothing really to do. But I didn't want to stay home. So he told me as long as I checked in twice a day, I could pretty much do whatever I wanted."

"Ok." He mumbled.

"I came across Brian and his friend Roman Peirce at a diner, and we hit it off. I ended up going back to Rome's house with him and Brian, to meet Rome's mom. She is an amazing woman. I spent a lot of the time in Barstow, at his house with them. When I asked why Brian never went home, all they would say was that his mom was flighty and his dad was a dick and never around."

"Most of them are. Except your dad wasn't." Vince offered.

I snorted before continuing.

"They were into cars, and I had the Camaro with me, so I showed them the in's and out of the car. I've never seen two people more excited about car, than when I was here with you guys." I said with a grin before continuing.

"I learned firsthand how much of a dick Brian's dad was later that week." I sighed. "Brian's mom was out again. So he and i went over to his house to pick something up. Brian's dad decided to come home that day for the first time in months and drunk off his ass. Started spitting some crap about why there was a girl in the house and she wasn't cleaning his floor and some shit. He kept going and going so I politely asked him stop talking about me that way."

Looking down again. "He flipped out. Decked me across the face, I hit the ground and he kicked me." Glancing up to see Vince outraged I continued.

"Brian jumped him, and hit him back. But Brian's dad was bigger. He went after me again and Brian stopped him again, to protect me. So his dad took to trying to beat the shit out of him. Then took to leaving us both there. Brian had a broken arm and was covered in bruises everywhere. I had a huge bruise on my face, and two broken ribs."

Vince had gotten up in his race, pacing, trying not to hit anything.

"Rome's mom took us to the hospital to get looked at. Brain was in a cast, and all they could do for me was wrap my chest tight, and send us home. Rome swore to kill him if he ever saw him again. Rome's mom took us back to her house and we basically stayed inside for three days watching movies."

Vince finally sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I leaned against him, for support.

"About that time, dad was done. I couldn't tell him what happened. So I never told him about my ribs, which was a bitch to hide, and told him my face was from where I slipped and fell in the garage."

"Brian protected me, when he didn't even really know me. He took the rage his father had, when it was pointed at me. Those actions told me all I needed to know about Brian and who he was."

Vince sighed. "I'll try to go easier on him. For you at least." He stopped talking. Just holding me on the sofa.

I snorted, chugging down the last of my beer. What a sight we would be. Vince and Me, sitting on a sofa, me curled up into his side, comforting one another. Vince looked sideways at me in question. For which I just shook my head.

"But he better stay away from Mia." Vince finalized, standing up.

"He will." I grinned back. As he helped me stand up. Before heading out to join everyone for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for grammar problems, i write and edit all on my own. **

* * *

It was later that evening after dinner. Everyone was in the living room, on the sofa and spewed across the floor watching some movie. Mia and I were standing in the kitchen. I was washing and drying while she put them away. This was a normal routine for us. Dom grilled, and other than that he usually stayed out of the kitchen. Once and a while Letty would volunteer to help. Or I would force Leon to help me. But other than that we tended to keep everyone out of the kitchen when things needed to be done.

It was a routine that had been started when we were younger, and just never changed. I had just started another dish, when Brian came over with a plate that still had food on it.

"Need a hand with anything else?" Brian asked, looking for a place to set the plate. Before deciding to set it on the stove.

"No, were good. You can go join the boys watching the movie." Mia answered. Setting a plate in the cupboard.

"See the cook doesn't clean where I come from." Brian explained. Taking over drying the dishes for me.

I snorted. "That's because Ina would have kicked your ass."

"Well there's that too." Brian responded with a chuckle.

Mia looked at us both. "Who's Ina?"

"Angelina Peirce single parent to Roman Peirce, Brian's best friend. Back in Barstow at least." I explained to Mia.

"Ah." Mia nodded. "Well I would like to go there."

"Mia can you go grab the last of the dishes of the picnic table?" I asked glancing her way.

She nodded, walking out the door.

"You know. I think we should go out sometime." Brian started as soon as Mia was outside.

"Nah, I try not to date Dom's friends." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, but you'll date your best friends brother?" Mia questioned with a laugh walking back inside with a couple dishes. Setting them on the counter next to me.

"Who's your best friend?" Brain asked, intrigued.

"No one-." I was cut off by Mia.

"Lana Amelia Tran, Johnny Tran's sister." Mia informed him, with a smirk on her face.

"You're dating Johnny Tran?" Brian asked disbelievingly.

"No, we have a love/hate relationship that's it." I finalized, glaring at Mia.

She snickered.

"Anyway, after Dom slept with Lana. We kind of made a rule. I don't sleep with his friends, he doesn't sleep with mine." I corrected, as Mia rolled her eyes.

"Well that sucks… Guess I'm going to have to kick his ass then." Brian said, looking forward out the window.

Mia chocked on her giggle. I ignored her though. "I would love to see that." I grinned toward him.

"I would pay to see that one actually." Mia chimed in.

"Am I going to have to get on my knees and beg you?" Brian asked. Stopping his drying to lean against the sink and look straight at me.

Vince took that time to come into the kitchen to make more popcorn. He chuckle, i guess hearing the end of our conversation.

"Wash my car when you get done." Vince said with a grin.

Mia's and I grin dropped quickly. Mia turning vicious. "What was that?" She snapped.

He ignored her tone. Continuing to grin. "Mia I'm talking to the punk." Slamming the microwave door closed. "And where your favorite dress, cause when you're done. I'm putting you on the street where you belong, cutie." He finished grinning the whole time.

Brian turned to face Vince, leaning his back against the sink, ignoring Vince's comment.

But I was pissed.

"Suficiente!" I snapped. (enough)

"Tú me prometiste que tratar." I snapped. (You promised me you would try.)

He looked startled for a moment before having the decency to look ashamed.

"Lo siento." He mumbled. (I'm sorry.)

"Bueno esforzarse más" I snapped back. Turning to face the sink again. (Well try harder.)

Mia evidently, wasn't done with him.

"Well you better hope Leon is willing to let you spend the night. Cause you're sure as hell are not sleeping in my bed." She snapped before turning back to help me. Ignoring him as he smacked the microwave. Before slamming the wall and walking out to the living room.

I shook my head. "Mia, why don't you go join Dom and the others and watch some of the movie. Or go upstairs and get some sleep. Brian and I can finish up here."

Mia sighed, "You sure?"

"Ya, baby. I'm sure." I nodded, hugging her goodnight. Kissing her on the cheek. Before she walked out to join the others.

I watched her walk out before turning back to finish up the dishes.

"So what all did you say to him? All I got was promise and try?"

I groaned. Of course he would catch that. I dried my hands off, before sliding down to sit on the floor in front of the sink. After a moment Brian sat down beside me.

I laid my head back, before looking at him, talking low. "He wouldn't trust you, so I told him about what happened with your dad."

He cringed.

"Stop that was six years ago." I said. I leaned over, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I haven't told anyone. I didn't even tell my dad or Dom. No one knows, but I was hoping telling him what happened would get him to back off. But I swore to him if he told a soul I wouldn't ever talk to him again."

"What did you tell them happened then? You had that huge bruise on your face. You broke two ribs." Brian questioned, glancing down at me.

"Nothing really. I told Dad I go the bruise from falling in Rome's garage. Never told anyone about my ribs. I just suffered in silence. But then a week after we got back, I was spending the day with Lana. We had lunch at her family's restaurant, before heading out to go shopping. It turned out I was allergic to something in our meal. We were on motorcycles, I couldn't breathe, and passed out and crashed. Broke two more ribs, my left arm, and got huge case of road rash on my back. Doctor's assumed I broke them all in the accident and I just never corrected them." I explained.

We both stayed silent after that. The only noises being our breathing and the movie in the other room.

"Well you can take me out Friday after I finish refinishing Michael's engine and he picks it up. 8 o'clock? " I said. Finally answering his question.

"You got it." He answered, grinning ear to ear.

After that we stayed silent. Just sitting there in a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for grammar problems, i write and edit all on my own. **

* * *

It had been a long evening. Lana and I had spent the day, collecting original parts for our engines. Trying to fine tune out cars for race wars. We had just finished dinner and gotten back to her family's garage.

We pulled up, noticing the lights were on inside and some Johnny's crew's cars were outside. Getting out of Lana's car, I could here yelling inside.

I walked faster, coming inside. I glanced at Lana in confusion, she shrugged, before I started walking faster. Inside the garage we found everyone standing around watching Johnny, Lance and their parts guy Ted on the ground.

"Where are they Ted?" "Where are they?" Johnny yelled to Ted, as Lance continued to pump the oil.

"It's enough."

"Where are they?" He repeated.

"In the warehouse." There was a pause. "There in the warehouse man." Ted choked out over the oil.

Johnny stood up, getting off of Ted. It wasn't long before Ted got to his knee's choking, trying to regain air. While Lance threw a cloth to Johnny, so he could wipe his hands off.

I'd had enough. "What the fuck!" I yelled walking up Johnny.

Lana was behind me, but stayed back. Not interested in getting involved with my rath.

Johnny looked up startled.

"Izzy." He started.

"Don't Izzy me. What the Fuck was that?" I snapped, pushing on his chest. He had to take a step back due to force.

"Business." Lance defended. I turned to look at him with a heated glare.

"Did I fucking ask you?" I paused. "No I didn't, so stay out of it."

"Izzy." Johnny tried again reaching for me.

"No. That's not how you do business. I don't care if race wars is around the corner." I said stepping back, shaking my head. Hurt most likely evident on my face.

"Bella." He gave a last attempt, his voice softening.

"No, forget this shit. Lana take me home." I said turning around walking to the car.

I paused turning to look at him for a moment.

"And you can forget about tonight." I finished before stalking out. Lana close behind.

After we both got in the car, and we were off.

* * *

It was around midnight that Dom, Vince, Jesse and Brian walking in the door. I was sat on the sofa waiting for them. Mia was in the recliner, studying.

The day had been great, but Johnny pissed me off, and I was now about to go off on the boys. Mia was aware that I was mad, but also knew I would talk when ready.

My expression softened, as Jesse walked in, looking exhausted.

"Jes go ahead and go to bed, you look exhausted sweetie." I started softly.

He nodded, before heading straight for the basement only giving of a muffled, "Kay."

The rest had just walked into the living room, when I popped off the couch. Ready to attack, anger back in full force.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped toward Dom.

Dom looked confused for a moment, looking at me.

"What?" He questioned.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mia stand up and walk over and grab Brian by the hand and drag him to the sofa. Vince followed close behind. Mia sat down in between them, watching us.

"Don't what me!" I hissed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella." Dom denied.

"Don't Bullshit me, I'm not in the mood. But you would know that wouldn't you!" I stepped closer so that stood across from Dom, not but two feet away. Hands on my hips, watching him.

He didn't answer.

"Izzy we were there cause we caught the Bus-" Vince started, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Stay out of it." I snarled at Vince. Before turning back to Dom.

"I wasn't even there for five minutes. Five minutes and I saw you and Brain, back behind those car's, in the back of the garage. What would have happened it Johnny and Lance weren't preoccupied and had seen you? Do you have any idea what they would have done?"

Dom's face was flat, as he leaned against the wall, watching me.

"What about you?" Dom questioned.

"What do you mean? What about me?" I asked confused.

"Why were you there?" Dom replied.

"I was with Lana, we'd been shopping and we were gonna drop some parts off. What does it matter?"

"Gonna warm his bed again?" Dom sneered.

"I am 22 years old Dominic. I can do What I want and Who I want." I sneered back.

I could tell Dom was pissed but I really didn't care.

"I don't like him." He replied softer, after a couple minutes.

"Well I'm sorry Dom, but I'm 22. I can be around who I want. But just so you know were not sleeping together. We haven't in over a year. Despite what he wants." I answered, trying to calm down.

"Then what was the comment about tonight?"

"We had plans to hang out. Nothing more." I finished.

Dom nodded, stepping forward to pull me into a tight hug. I tensed at first, before relaxing and hugging him back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, laying my head on his chest. My head was facing to sofa.

"Me too." He replied, kissing the top of my head.

There was silence in the room no one daring to talk, before Brian leaned over to ask Mia a question.

"Do they usually fight like this?"

"Nah." Vince piped in. "It's usually louder."

Brian looked kind of startled.

"Were used to it. The problem we Toretto siblings have is that we are all too much alike." Mia explained, unfolding herself from the sofa to stand up.

Brian nodded watching us.

I pulled away from Dom, looking at Mia. "I'm going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning." Kissing her cheek good night. Turning and doing the same to Dom, before walking toward the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the grammar problems, i write and edit my own stuff.**

* * *

"You got big plans tonight?" Dom asked, fixing the grill plate in place, from inside the engine compartment.

"Ya, we're going out to dinner." Brian answered, glancing at Dom.

Dom paused, looking up. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." Dom replied, looking Brian in the eyes.

Brian looked back, not looking away.

"That's not going to happen." Brian denied.

Dom wiped his hand on a rag, thinking something over. "I want to show you something." He said, standing up, tossing the rag to Brian to do the same.

"Letty, we're stepping out. If Bella comes back here after dropping off Michael's car, ask her if she could start sketching out Richard's designs." Dom asked.

Letty glanced at him, before nodding.

"Wow." Brian uttered.

"Ya, my dad built her." Dom said with a small grin. "900 horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast."

"Know what she ran in Palmdale?"

"No what did she run?" Brian asked.

"9 seconds flat." Dom grinned.

"God." Brian muttered, shaking his head.

"My dad was driving with so much torque, the chasse twisted coming of the line. Barely kept her on the track."

"So what's your best time?" Brian questioned.

Dom got serious. "I've never driven her."

"Why not?"

Dom looked away.

"Scares the shit out of me." He replied seriously. Suddenly turning to point to a picture on the wall.

"That's my dad."

Brian turned to look.

"He was coming up in the Pro Stock car circuit. Last races of the season. A guy name Kenny Linder came up inside on the final turn and clipped his bumper, and put him into the wall at 120." Dom paused.

"Um… Bella and I watched our dad burn to death." There was another pause as he thought about what to say. "I remember hearing a scream. But the people that were there said that he had died before the tanks blew."

He looked at Brian.

"They said it was me who was screaming." Dom explained. "Bella was in such shock she didn't say anything. Sat there silently crying."

"I saw Linder a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him, and I didn't intend to keep hitting him but by the time I was done I couldn't lift my arms." Dom continued walking around the car.

Brain sat down to listen.

"He's a janitor at a high school. Has to take the bus to work every day. And they band me from the tracks for life." Walking to the front of the car he stopped looking Brain in the face. "I'm sure he doesn't know it, and none of the crew except me, Mia and Jesse are aware of it, but every week on Sunday evening. Bella drops of a week's worth of dinners at his door."

"There is a part of her that hates him, and a part of her that feel's guilty for what I did. It was her way of coming to terms with everything." Dom explained turning to look Brian in the eyes.

"I live my life a quarter of a mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the Mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those 10 seconds or less I'm free."

There was silence as Dom and Brian watched one another.

"But honestly Brian. Bella and Mia are all I got. Ya, I got the crew and I wouldn't trade them for anything. But in all honesty, they are all I really got."

Brain nodded understanding.

"Bella will kill me if she ever hears me say this but, Brian if she's with you, you gotta look out for her. I know she is 22 and can take care of herself and kick any man's ass. In high heels if she had to."

They both cracked a grin at that.

"I don't know what all you learned about her when you met her, but I have almost lost her 43 times now, while growing up. There were times that we weren't sure if the next hospital trip would be her last, and Brian that's a terrifying feeling." He paused. "Not knowing, and watching your little sister go through that."

Brian nodded.

"I remember when she was in Barstow, she hung with me and a friend. My friend's mom didn't believe in eating out. Said there wasn't anything we would eat at a restaurant she couldn't cook." He cracked a grin. "Ina made dinner one of the first nights and when Bella told her she couldn't eat something, that she was allergic to it. Ina flipped out, thinking she was going to poison Bella. Made me and Rome stay home and eat and then sterilize the whole kitchen while she and Bella went out to eat. Because she was terrified something would hurt her." Brian said with a small smile, remembering the night.

Dom nodded, cracking a smile. "I like that women."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the grammar problems, i write and edit my own stuff.**

* * *

It was later that evening. Brian and I had finished dinner a half an hour ago. When I had taken him down to the beach to walk. We had both taken our shoes off at the car. Not seeing any point in bringing them with us.

Tonight had been amazing. A couple hour with just us, no siblings or annoying friends to interrupt our night. The air outside was cool but not cold. We walked side by side, my hand in his as we traveled further down the sand.

"So how did the team come to be?" Brian finally asked.

"That's a lot of history."

"We've got time." He answered, glancing at me with a grin.

"Well Vince grew up with us, sense he and Dom were in 3rd grade together, and just kind of stuck around. Mia was the baby of the group, always following them around so she was always looked out for and she and Vince fell in love I guess." I paused thinking a moment.

"I still haven't figured it out. I mean i love Vince like a brother but still..."

Brian snickered at that.

"Letty grew up down the street from us. She and I became quick friend's sense she had always been into cars. So we clicked. Letty was infatuated with Dom, and when we turned sixteen…" I tailed off.

"Dom all of a sudden was interested in her?" Brian questioned.

"You got it." I grinned back at him.

"How is it that Jesse fits in to all this?" Brian asked.

"I don't know entirely. I went to spend my senior year with my uncle in Washington and came back and they were here. Leon stays in an apartment down the road, and Vince crashes with him when he isn't with Mia. Jesse is a year younger than me, and he is so intelligent, and I know I'm over protective, but… He was made fun of when he was younger, Mom left him when he was born and his Dad is in jail, and Jesse is different than other people. I guess I just feel like he needs protected. Or constantly looked out for. So I had Dom ask Jesse to live with us. Made him a place in the basement he could call home, make sure he eats at least twice a day, sleeps a couple hours a day, anything I need to do to make sure he's ok. But anyway, basically he and Leon never left. But what else can be expected. With the way Dom is."

Brian looked confused.

"Dom is like gravity. Everything gets pulled to him. Even you."

"Nope."

It was my turn to look confused.

"I'll admit, Mia and Dom both drew me in. With Dom's silent alpha male presence and your sister's witty, smart ass attitude, but the same time she is caring and nurturing. But you are why I stayed. I'll be honest. I wasn't sure I was going to stay here much longer. But when I found out you were here. I wanted to stay." Brain answered.

I giggled. Causing him to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just different to be first for once."

"You've always been first, in my eyes."

I glanced at him in shock, recovering quickly.

"Let's head back toward the other direction." I suggested.

He nodded.

"So tell me more about you." Brian suggested.

I sighed.

"Well there's not a whole lot to tell."

"What do you mean there is not much to tell? There is all sorts of things about you that aren't normal." Brian laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Come on, what girl at sixteen only drinks dr. pepper, vanilla coke and water?" Brain laughed.

I shrugged. "I am allergic to a lot of things, so at a young age I found a couple things I liked, that I wasn't allergic to and stuck with it."

"Ya, Dom said something about that." Brain muttered a replied.

I snorted. "Leave it to dom." I muttered, shaking my head.

"What kind of allergy's?"

"The bad kind." I sighed. "I spent lots of time in the hospital because of them. Mom died when we were young and Dad did his best, but it's hard. Dad made sure to keep as close as he could for a while, with his races. But as time went on, duty called and he had to go farther. We had a couple parents who looked out for us when he had to, and as soon as Dom hit fourteen he was determined to take over any time dad was gone."

Brain nodded,

"The first time Dad went far away for a race, Mia was staying at a friends for the weekend and Dom and I were going to stay home alone, with Letty's mom checking on us a couple times a day. I was only thirteen, Dom fifteen. He cooked dinner for us for the first time in a long time, he was trying to do something special for me, and turns out I'm allergic to walnuts bad. Dom freaked out, called 911 in a complete panic, after giving me an epipen. I don't think he ever forgave himself for the night." I explained.

"I'm allergic to Peanuts and Oranges." Brian piped in.

"Me too.. Well oranges that is."

We stayed silent for a while, coming close to my car.

"Thank You…. For caring that is. I know Dom probably told you to look out for me, and I've had people watching me for as long as I can remember. They are over protective. But it's nice to have someone who just genuinely cares for me and what I want." I said, stopping in front of my Camaro. Brain sitting against the hood, me in front of him.

I was startled when Brian raised his hand up to cup my cheek. The electricity from his touch was something new, and I wasn't sure what to do. The way he was looking at me made my heart speed up, simply with his gaze.

His other hand come up to wait on my lower back. Pulling my tighter against his body.

"Brian what are we?" I started but was cut off.

"Shh, Bella. Don't think about it, just come here." Time froze as his gaze dropped to my lips. I wet my lips, his bright blue eyes darkening as he watched me, then began to pull my face down to his.

I knew this was a huge crossroads. I could push him away, and probably hurt our friendship, but maintain the level of connection we'd always had, and I had always treasured. On the other hand I had the most loyal, and absolutely fucking gorgeous boy sitting beneath my body, offering himself to me.

As I thought about walking away, the pain in my chest took my breath away. I didn't know what had changed, or if I was simply noticing what had always been there, but I knew I wanted him.

I kept my eyes locked on his as I slowly lowered my lips. He lifted his head and met me half way, giving me the sweetest, most gentle kiss I had ever experienced. It was achingly tender, the lightest press of his lips against mine, but it felt like a shock way went through me.

My eyes opened when he pulled back, and I wasn't even sure when I had closed them. He had a slightly anxious look on his face, and for the first time since I met him, he actually looked unsure. I reached up and touched my lip, realizing I could still feel the connection between us, and I knew this was it. This was the real deal. He was _mine_.

I laughed a bit at his startled moan when I wrapped my arms tight around him and dove to his mouth. He had one hand on my ass and the other under my shirt on my back. We kissed like we'd been dating for months; there was no awkward adjusting or uncomfortable fumbling. We belonged together.

He finally pulled back to catch his breath and I just moved my lips down to his neck. He smelled so good—just a light spritz of cologne and the rest was all Brian. He was comforting, familiar, and I definitely wanted more. "More, Bri."

Brian groaned, "We need to go somewhere. Not here, you deserve better that that."

I came back up, a grin on my face. Kissing him on the lips again. "We will have to go back to your place. Dom and Mia are home tonight."

He nodded, standing up. "Get in." He called, walking to the driver side.

He had barley gotten pulled out of the parking lot when I was against him. Leaving a trail of kisses, from the base of his neck to his ear. Licking the shell of his ear, before whispering. "You're lucky, I've never let anyone drive my Camaro before." Nibbling his earlobe, running my hands down his side. Then back up, but under his shirt this time.

He groaned again. "Bella as much as I love this, if you keep up, I'm going to pull over and take you in this car." He said exasperated.

I grinned, pulling back. Running a finger up and down his leg.

We finally got to Harry's, into the back room where he lived. Moments into being in there, he had me pushed up against the wall, mouth on mine, before trailing down my neck. I moaned, throwing my head back to give him more access.

He looked at me questioningly as he started to raise my dress, and I stepped away from the wall and pulled it off to answer him. His eyes widened as I reached for my bra, and I smiled as he swallowed when my breasts were revealed. Leaving me in only a small pair of black shorts and my underwear.

"Bed now." I whispered to him. He nodded, pulling his shirt off as he went, then his jeans. Leaving him in boxers as he sat down on the bed, scooting back. Leaning on his elbows to continue watching me.

I grinned, walking toward him, before crawling on the bed with him, straddling his hips.

He swallowed hard.

One of His hands reached up to my hips, playing with the skin above my shorts, slightly dipping under them. His touch on my skin kept my nerves at bay, but I was burning with desire as he scooted me down to press our groins together. "Bella, I need you."

I moaned, before standing up above him. Looking at his eyes the whole time. He raised his hips, sliding his boxers off, continuing to watch me the whole time. I grinned, slowly pulling my shorts and underwear off all at once. Never looking away from him. Careful dropping back onto my knees, straddling him but not touching him where he wanted.

I was in awe of his body—he was stunning_._ My hands started at his neck and kept tracing down till I was at the tops of his thighs.

"Please." Brian gasped out.

I grinned. "Not just yet."

He looked at me startled.

"Dom and I are alpha's which is why we clash so much, but also why we get along so well. But what's best about you," I grinned, dropping down my full weight on him, causing him to gasp in pleasure, as I began kissing up his chest. "Is that you are an alpha male that know how to follow." His gasps and moans continuing to ring through the room, as I started to go back down the other direction. "Brian." I whispered, "Show me who's in charge." I finished.

It was moments later that I was on my back, him above me. He dropped his forehead against mine and gave me a smile that made me feel absolutely cherished. "I need you to know that, I think i love you." He whispered.

I smiled, "Me too."

Then he kneeling between my legs, his hungry gaze watching me the whole time.

* * *

It was about an hour later. We were both laying there enjoying each others company.

As I looked at Brian, I knew nothing between us would ever be the same. He was my friend, but now he was my lover, and there was no better combination than that, him by my side.

Suddenly Brian's phone rang, scaring us both.

He sat up answering, "Ya."

He listened to whoever was on the other line for a moment before responding again.

"Ya."

I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arms around his stomach. Kissing up his back. Stopping at his right ear, "Who is it?" I mumbled, frustrated that they had interrupted my comfortable warm position.

He snapped the phone closed. "Wrong number." Slowly leaning back, to give a moment to move. Before kissing me again, shifting so he could turn, and lay me carefully on the bed, making sure he was over top of me.

* * *

The morning came entirely too early. I got dressed in shorts and a tank top that I had in the car, and we braced ourselves for the reaction at home. We had no intention of hiding the new status of our relationship.

When we walked into the house, it was just Mia, Jesse and Dom home. Mia was cooking eggs, while everyone else sat in the living room. Jesse playing video games, Dom watching. I immediately came in and started helping Mia. Ignoring the looks she sent me, when Brian came in and sat at the kitchen table watching us.

Dom looked at us suspiciously over the breakfast table but didn't say anything until Brain kissed my cheek when I handed him his plate and said, "Thanks, babe." Dom just grunted and went back to eating, so he must not have been too upset.

After breakfast Brian had to leave, Harry called him in last minute. I kissed him good bye, before watching him walk to his truck and drive off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the grammar problems, i write and edit my own stuff.**

* * *

Letty, Leon, Jesse and I cheered as we watched Brian and Dom pull off in the bright orange Supra. Letty walked behind me, her mouth next to my ear. "There's nothing sexier that watching our men drive off in something we built." She whispered.

I ignored her, pretending I didn't hear.

"Well that's are cue to head out, were going by Racers Edge for some parts to finish up the last job for the week. That and get some lunch." Leon said, grabbing his wallet off the table headed to his car. Jesse in tow.

"Pick me up a pack of Cigarette's Jesse" I called, right before he got into the car.

"Kay." He called, before getting in.

After they pulled off it was just Letty and I. Which she took advantage of.

"So what's this here about you and the Buster?" Lettty teased.

"Don't know what you're talking about Letty." I answered off offhandedly, pulling out my last cigarette, lighting it up, before walking toward the back of the garage to work on some paper work.

"Oh really? What about you and Brain coming back yesterday morning together. You not coming home? Come on spill the beans!" She goaded following me.

"Who even told you?"

"Mia." She smirked, "Was he good."

I chocked. We talk about everything. But because she was with my brother and I had only been with two other people other than Brian. Sex was a subject we didn't usually talk about. Periodically when I had been with Johnny we had, but that was it.

"Well?" She grinned.

I sighed. "God yes." I muttered, finally.

"Haha!" she clapped in her excitement. "I told Mia he would be. There's no way Arizona didn't have girls all into him growing up."

"You and Mia are talking about my sex life?" I asked incredulously.

"Eh, we were bored." She shrugged. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Wow guys." I snorted.

* * *

It was later the next day. Dom sighed, stretching arms to stretch muscles out after a long day in the shop. Leon and Vince had gone off to do their own thing hours ago, Jesse was back at the house sleeping, and Letty was out shopping across town. Mia most likely had already closed down the market and gone home. It was getting close to six o'clock. Mia probably had dinner on the table by now. Even if no one was home. It would set there ready with plates for people to heat up when they got home.

Dom paused, as he herd his phone ring. Sighing before picking it up off the tool box, answering it.  
"Hey I just finished up. I will be home soon." Dom started.

He could here dishes being moved around in the back. Before he herd Mia sigh.

"Ok. Jesse resurfaced from the basement long enough to eat before he disappeared again. Said something about Bella telling him he had to be at the garage early in the morning to finish designs for Rick's car."

"Good, I just finished the engine for it." Dom said nodding.

"Speaking of Bella. Have you heard from her today?" Dom continued.

"Not sense 10am when she left to go shopping with Lana." Mia filled him in.

"Johnny's sister?"

"Ya."

"Dammit. Ok, I'll call you back if I find her." Dom finished, hanging up.

Dropping down on the sofa to make another phone call. Dialing it, he really hoped this didn't end badly.

"What do you want?" The voice on the other line snapped.

"Just a question, no need to take my head off."

"Well get on with it."

"Just looking for Isabella."

"Why would I know? I would assume she was with you."

"Lana please. Mia said Isabella was going shopping with you today."

Lana sighed, "We did, but she left around three hours ago after her and Johnny got into it over some green car or something. She was pissed off. I offered to take her home, sense I picked her up and she didn't have her car. But she refused. Took Johnny's Motorcycle and took off."

"Any clue where she went?"

"No, I figured she would just go home."

"Well she never came home."

"Well if I hear anything I will let you know."

"Thanks Lana."

"No problem." Lana finished before hanging up.

It was around 3am when his phone rang. He and Letty were lying in bed, both asleep, he was extremely comfortable and had half the mind to ignore it. It was after all a ridiculous time for anyone to be calling. But after it began to ring again, he was fed up. Letty slept like a rock so it didn't faze her in the slightest. But growing up with two younger sisters to look after had made him a very light sleeper, and he was never gonna go back to sleep with it ringing.

He carefully stood up, making sure not to disturb Letty to much, before walking over to his dresser to grab the offending object. 20 missed calls.

Brian. The phone read.

He finally answered.

"What."

"You need to get to the Hospital." Brian gasped out.

Dom paused, trying to think straight. "Why?"

"It's Bella."

Dom's heart stopped for a moment with those words. They had spent a lot of time in the Hospital when Bella was a child. There had been many times when things had been too close of a call for anyone's comfort. So those words out of Brian's mouth scared him.

"What happened?" Dom was finally able to gasp out.

"I don't know. All we they know was that she was in an accident."

"How did you find out?" Dom snapped.

"I was the last person she called. One of the paramedics found her phone and called me, hoping I could let her family know." Brian explained.

"I'll be right there." Dom bit out before hanging up. Laying his phone down on the dresser before picking up yesterday's jeans. Throwing them on, before grabbing his phone and wallet off the dresser.

"Letty get up."

"Huh?" Came a grumbled reply.

"Get up. Bella's been in an accident."

With that Letty shot up.

"What happened?" she asked, standing up. Looking on the floor for cloths.

"We don't know. Get dressed, wake up Mia and come to the hospital. Don't wake anyone else up till we know what's going on." Dom finished before walking out the door and heading down the steps.

In the years there were many things that had gone wrong and many times Dom had suddenly lost people for no reason, or people had gotten hurt. But that was the way of life. You never know what could happen. But no matter how much you tried to prepare yourself, in reality you never could. Not matter how hard you tried. It just wasn't possible.

Bella had been the second oldest in the family. But the oldest girl, and with Mom not around she had always done everything she could to take care of Him, Mia and their Dad when he had been alive. Dad had always done his best. But curtain things need a woman's touch and so Bella had made sure that had happened. As soon as she had turned 11 she had taken over the cooking in the family. Doing dishes, and laundry. Mia tried to help when she would, and Bella let her. But even though Dom was older, she always worried, and always did everything she could to help out.

But they had also found out at a young age the she was allergic to a lot of things. There had been many close calls in school and when they had been at home, while she was cooking dinner. There was a time when almost every couple weeks they were in the Hospital due to allergic reactions to one thing or another.

Dom had done his best to keep her and Mia in a protective bubble. They were his sisters, but more so with Bella. There had been too many times when they didn't know if she was going to come home, after the next attack. It had been reasonably easy when she was in high school. She was friendly and let people walk all over her. She only seemed to have a back bone when at home or dealing with her family, Vince and Letty.

But during college she had finally had enough. No one had been prepared for the day, Vince had made some smart ass comment and Bella had hauled off and decked him. That was the day everything changed for Dom. He wasn't able to keep her as protected as he wanted.

Dom finally got into the hospital, about to ask the front desk where she was, when Brian walked out the double doors. Brian nodded him over to a chair.

"What do we know?" Dom asked after sitting down.

"She was in her Supra. Someone T-Boned the right side of the car. The car is probably totaled but she got out of it reasonably ok. She had deep contusions in her left arm and her left wrist is sprained, and they said she was lucky she didn't snap her arm. But other than that she seems fine." Brian explained.

Dom was relieved. He had been expecting much worse.

Dom nodded, giving a sigh and leaning back in his chair.

"When can I see her?" Dom asked lowly.

"They said they are getting ready to move her upstairs in a minute. So that they can observe her overnight just to be safe. They will hook her up to an IV and give her some pain meds to help her relax and when that was done they would call us. We just have to more to the upstairs waiting room."

"Ok." Dom said, standing up. "Lead the way." He finished emphasizing with his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the grammar problems, i write and edit my own stuff.**

* * *

"How do you feel?" Dom questioned quietly. Sitting down in the chair next to me holding my hand in his.

"Like shit." I mumbled.

Dom snorted.

"How the fuck do you think I feel. Some dipshit T-Boned my baby." I groaned. "Oh gosh… Is she totaled?"

Dom sighed. "I'm not sure. But if what the paramedics told Brian Is true, then yes."

"Brian?" I asked confused.

"Brian was the last person you called. So after they got you on the ambulance, they went through your phone and called him, hoping he was family or could contact your family."

"Ah." Was all I mumbled. "Where is he?"

"Waiting on Mia and Letty to get here. I told Letty to not wake anyone else up." Dom explained.

"Good."

There was a long pause of silence, which was interrupted by the door opening and Mia, Letty and Brian walking in.

"Hey." Mia whispered. A small smile on her face. You could tell she had been crying.

"Hey girl." Letty said at normal volume.

They both walked in. Letty coming up, dropping down in Dom's lap. Mia walking around to the other side to sit in the other chair.

Brian closed the door behind him, walking to the foot of the bed, facing Bella, before stopping. Giving her a small smile, of reassurance.

"I brought you something to eat for later when you're hungry." Mia began taking a bag out of her purse. Setting it on the table beside her.

"I remember you saying how you hated hospital food, when we were younger." Mia paused a moment. "That and we never know what's in food. So it's better to be careful." Mia continued.

I gave a small smile. "Ya, been a couple years sense I've been in here."

"Su nada para sonreír." Letty grumbled. (It's nothing to smile about.)

There was silence in the room, before it was once again broken by the door opening, and someone coming in. It was the Sheila my Doctor.

"Visiting hours are over guys. I can let one of you stay. But that's it." She said, walking in.

I groaned in frustration. Mia tensed.

"Nope. You know the drill. You can all come back tomorrow after 9 am. But you should also, as long as no other problems appear. Be able to go home by 2pm tomorrow at the latest." She explained.

I nodded.

"Give us a moment please, Sheila." I replied softly.

Sheila nodded, walking back out the door.

"It's Sheila. She knows me well. Has sense I was a kid. She won't let anything happen." I said softly reassured Dom.

Dom sighed, nodding to himself.

"A quién quieres reservar?" Dom questioned. (Who do you want to stay?)

"lo haré." Mia popped in. (I will.)

"No, todos tenemos que ir a casa." I denied. (No, you all need to go home.)

"Alguien se quedará." Dom said firmly. (Someone will stay.)

"Brian puede quedarse. Estaré bien. Vete a casa y dormir. Todos ustedes." I argued. (Brian can stay. I will be fine. Go home and sleep. All of you.)

"Fine." Dom said. Letty stood up so that Dom could. Dom leaned over kissing my cheek. Before Dom turned to Brian. "Take care of her."

Mia stood up, leaning over to kiss me goodnight also. Before following behind Dom.

"Get well chica." Letty called, as they walked out.

Brian sighed, shoulders less tense. Walking over to where Dom and Letty had been seated. Plopping down in exhaustion.

"I'm the one in pain and on drugs and you look to be more exhausted than I am." I giggled.

Brian simply grunted, giving me a lazy grin.

There was a quite knock on the door. I sighed, "Sheila come on in." I said. Followed by the door opening and Sheila walking in.

"Hey Bella." She said. Walking in and over to check my chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy."

"Well that's normal for you when your in these beds." She smiled at me.

I snorted.

"But honestly. I'm glad you're ok. I heard one of the Doctors from downstairs say you were here and I was worried it was another allergy attack of some sort." She responded softly.

"I think Dom was too." Brian piped in.

"I'm sorry." Sheila said, with a small smile holding her hand out. "I'm Sheila, Bella's Doctor."

Brian gave his hand, shaking hers. "Brian Spilner." He replied nodding.

"Brian's a friend of the teams, well everyone but Vince's that is." I explained.

"That's not surprising." She grinned at me.

"But I've known him longer. We me when we were sixteen." I concluded for her.

"Ah. I see. Well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Brian replied.

"Well Bella. I think you're good for the night. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. I work till noon. So hopefully we can get you out of here by then." Sheila said. Putting my chart back at the end of the bed before walking toward the door.

"Get some sleep."

I nodded, before she gave me a nod back walking out the door. Closing it behind her.

Brian turned back to me. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "Not now, maybe later." I responded.

He nodded, laying his head on the bed, next to my hand. I ran my hand through his hair, slowly moving it back and forth in a methodical motion. "Let's get some sleep." I said softly.

He nodded, not moving his head.

It wasn't long before he was out, I not too far behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the grammar problems, i write and edit my own stuff.**

* * *

Race wars was here again, but I couldn't race. Needed to save my energy.

That and the paramedics had been correct. The car was completely totaled. Dom and Jesse had been able to salvage some engine parts and other odds and ends. But other than that it was pointless. So he sold the shell to a scraper. I was sat, under the groups tent, watching people race. I watched Jesse pop out of the trailer, before taking off with Brian in tow, to head for his car to race.

I watched from a far as Jesse raced and lost, taking off down the strip. I popped out of my chair quickly looking for Dom, before spotting him across the crowd.

"Dom!" I yelled, running toward him and Vince.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking up to me,meeting me half way.

"Where is Jesse going?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I pointed toward Jesse as he drove off.

"Dom, heads up bro. We've got problems." Leon called walking up to us.

"What's going on with Jesse?" Dom questioned.

"He raced Tran for pick slips and lost." Leon answered.

"Shit." Both Dom and I cursed.

About that time Johnny pulled up in front of us.

"Let me deal." I snapped at the boys, walking up to him.

"Where is he going?" Johnny questioned.

"To the car wash." I snapped.

"Whatever go get my car." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Your car?" I laughed, glancing around. "I beg to differ." I finished coldly.

"I won. He lost." He replied, walking closer. Less than six inches from me.

"Dom?" I heard Brian call, running up.

"Don't." Both Dom and Vince stopped him.

We ignored them all, including the large crowd behind us watching.

"Nuh uh." I shook my head, gritting my teeth.

He raised his eye brow at me.

"You blew my car up a couple weeks ago. Way I see it you owe me a car. So back off."

"I don't thi-" He started but I cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, getting in his face now.

"You wanna have this fight again right here? Bring it. You blew my car up all because of a grudge you have for Dom. Now Jesse is mine, and I look out for what is mine, and the way I see it is that you can walk away, and I will consider this as repayment for my car. Or me and Lana need to have a discussion with your father about the under the table agreements you've been making. Or maybe about what happened with Ted?" I seethed.

"You're gonna black mail me if I don't forget about the Jeta?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"If that's what it takes yes." I whispered before continuing. "Johnny I love you, and always will. I have always looked the other way, on everything you have done. But I will not let you hurt Jesse."

He stood there silent for a moment. Face blank, before nodding. I nodded, turning back toward Dom.

But of course Dom couldn't keep his mouth shut. "This isn't you block Tran, get lost." He called with a smirk.

"What part of stay out don't you get?" I snapped at him. But it was too late. He set Johnny off.

Torreto!" he yelled, grabbing Dom's attention.

"SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family, because somebody narced me out. And you know what! It was you" he started walking closer to Dom.

Dom leaped forward knocking him backwards onto the ground. He groaned and spat some blood out of his mouth. Dom got on top of him, beating on him.

"Dom, it's not worth it-" Leon called, as security came up.

"I never narced on nobody." Dom yelled as Vince, Leon and a security guard tried to pull him back.

Tran was making his way toward Dom again, when I had had enough, walked up and punched him, right in the face, dropping him and knocking him out cold. I rubbed my knuckles as they all stared at me.

"What?" I asked as I met Dom's eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Dom asked, pulling out of Vince and Leon's retraining grasps.

"He was about to hit you sense you were confined, would you have preferred it if I let him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Thanks" Dom mumbled.

"Its fine" I said, walking off.

"Leave her be." Jesse muttered to Brain, when he went to follow me.

* * *

It was later that night, the party was hot and pumping. But we were already gone. I had told Mia, that if she heard from Jesse, to tell him to go home and lock him down for the night. Dom, Leon, Vince, Letty and I were headed out for another truck.

"Alright." Dom called, "Were one man short so Letty and Bella I need you on the left side."

"Mia is right about this one. It don't feel good." Leon said, walking up to Dom.

"Don't do that." Dom said seriously.

Letty sighed. "Something's wrong."

"Stop."

"We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse." Letty finished.

"Look, this is the mother lode. We've been on it for three months. After this it's a long vacation for everyone. Now let's go."

"I hope so." Leon replied walking to his car.

Dom walked up to me, pulling me to his chest in a hug.

"Take it easy, you're hurt." Dom said, leaning back to look me in the face.

"Dom..."

"Ya?"

"Promise me. After this we take a break. I'm happy with Brian, i wanna focus on nothing but him and cars." I pleaded.

He nodded, before calling out. Walking to his car.

"Leon keep on those scanners."

"Copy that." Leon replied getting in his car.

* * *

We had been driving down the road for a while when Dom called. "It's go time. Let's go!"

Everything was going well, going as planned. Until Vince was already on the rig when we realized, the driver was armed. Vince was hanging off the front of the rig, un able to get off.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Letty yelled.

"Vince looks like he is stuck." I replied. "Dammit Letty. Get around to the front. I have to help." I snapped, unbuckling and rolling down my window. I grabbed and extra ace bandage of the floor, wrapping my wrist as tight as possible to give it extra support, then nodding at Letty.

Letty raced forward to distract the driver.

Causing him to shoot at us.

"Shit, that son of a bitch." She wore causing her to swerve from ducking, trying to gain control of the wheel again.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm getting on the truck." I told Letty.

"What no!" She snapped at me.

"I have to, I have to help Vince." I defended.

I crawled out the window, waiting until she was as close as possible to jump across and latch onto the front grill. The truck was swerving and the wind was high, which made this difficult. But I was determined to hang on and make it.

"Shit." I swore. My wrist was throbbing, causing me to almost lose grip. I got ahold once again, just in time for the truck to swerve again.

"Vince!" I yelled getting his attention.

"What are you doing?" He yelled back.

"Trying to save your ass."

I got over beside him, arm wedged through a handle bar, barley giving me enough leverage to hang on as I got down close enough to unclip Vince's hook. He unhooked, just in time, for the truck to swerve tightly over. Something that would have taken Vince's arm off had he still been hooked up to the wire.

Letty was suddenly next to us, yelling at one of us to jump.

"Vince go!" I yelled to him.

"No!"

"Yes, I have a better hold, I'll be ok. Just go!" I yelled. He nodded, jumping on top of Letty's car holding her hand until he could carefully crawl through a window and get seated.

"Now you! Come on Bella!" Letty yelled. But before I could the driver purposely jerked. Clipping Letty's car causing them to flip several times off the side of the road. The driver shot his shot gun again clipping my shoulder, causing me to snap forward. But the problem was my arm was tightly shoved into a handle grip. So when my body snapped forward, my arm stayed still, breaking my arm with the shear force.

I screamed in pure agony.

I stood there, barely hanging on, gasping for breath, trying to work through the pain. At this point there weren't many ways this was going to end. Letty and Vince had crashed. Dom's tire was blew and he couldn't drive and I had no idea where Leon was.

Out of nowhere Brian and Mia pulled up next to me in the supra. Brian was yelling at Mia to take the wheel, before Brain climbed out the window, and was positioned to leap onto the truck, balancing on the side till Mia got them close enough so he could jump. Which he did successfully.

"Come on Bella." He yelled to me.

I was in so much pain I could barely concentrate.

"Come on Bella." He yelled, tapping at my face to get me aware. "We need to get you off this thing. I know your left arm is hurt, but I need you to hold on here and don't let go."

I nodded, gasping through the pain, grabbing ahold of him tightly. He then carefully as best as he could, took my right arm out of the handle. I still cried out.

"Come on, wrap your arm around me!" He instructed, which I did.

As soon as Mia was close enough to us he pushed me into the car, before jumping himself. I slid down as far as I could in the seat, curling in on myself, from pain and fear. My right shoulder had been shot and was throbbing on a level I had never experienced before on top of my arm being snapped in half.

Suddenly we drove off the side of the road, coming to an abrupt halt. It wasn't long before Brian had walked around the side of the car, opening my door and picking me up. Walking a little distance from the car before setting me down on the ground, to look at my arm and shoulder.

My right side was in searing pain. Mia ran up, ripping my shirt away to look at my shoulder.

"Dammit." She swore, seeing the wound. Dom at this time finally go to us, dropping down beside me. Getting behind me to hold me up.

"I think they hit a vain of some sort, there is too much blood everywhere." Brian muttered.

I was cold. Despite the hot temperatures and searing pain, I was colder than in had ever been in my life. Things were getting blurry, I couldn't see straight.

"Bella. Bella look at me." Brian called, turning my face to see him.

"I'm cold Bri."

Mia and Brian looked worried with that revelation.

"Dom if we don't get her medical attention soon, she is going to bleed out." Brain stressed. "Mia keep pressure on the wound."

Dom actually looked frightened by that.

Brian reached over, grabbing my left arm and carefully unraveling one of the ace bandages from my arm. Before taking it and shifting my right to wrap the bandage under my arm and back around, several times as tightly as he could. To add pressure to the wound I suppose.

"Dom, I'm sorry. But I'm about to do something that you are going to hate me for, I lied and didn't tell you the truth about something. But no matter what I need you to know, that I never told anyone anything on you guys or gave them any evidence."

Dom looked confused.

Picking up his phone he dialed.

"Ya, this is officer Brain O'Conner. I'm off duty. I need a life flight role out right away. High way 86 mile marker 147. I have one female trauma victim 22 years of age about 125 pounds. Broken arm and wound to the shoulder that I think clipped a vane." He hung up. Looking at Dom.

Dom was furious.

"I'm a cop Dom, always have been. They had me searching for the hijackers, but until this evening I never wanted to believe it was actually you. I kept everything possible from them because, honestly Dom I love your sister, I have sense we were 16. I don't want to lose her."

Dom was trembling slightly but trying to keep it under control. He careful turned me so that I was across his lap, head on his shoulder, to cradle me like he did when we were children. Mia moved so she was closer, petting my head gently. I coughed, causing my whole body to tense in pain.

"Shhh.." Mia whispers.

I curled into Dom more, clenching onto his shirt as tightly as I could. I was rocking in and out of consciousness. After a while I believe I hear a helicopter somewhere.

"Bella... The paramedics are here, they're gonna fix you up." Mia whispered.

"Just hang on." Dom added, gently rocking now, to sooth both him and myself.

"….Love you," I sighed, my fingers losing their grip on his shirt as I lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

"You sure about this?" Dom questioned, looking Brian in the eyes.

"I owe you guys a 10 second car." Brian replied.

"Where are you going to go?" Dom asked.

"Don't know. I have some inside contacts. Make sure some evidence disappears." Brian shrugged.

"Take care of Bella." Brian added.

"I will, she is being transferred to a hospital where a family friend lives. He's already agreed to look after her and get her healthy." Dom finished nodding, before turning to walk to the car. Getting in and pulling off out of sight.

Leaving Brian to pick up the piece's.

* * *

**This is it for now. I am in the process of writing a sequel! BUT it will NOT be up as fast as this one. I had finished this one before i decided to post it. **

**I hoped you like it. If not... well I'm sorry for you. **

**The Sequel will be called - Times Gone By. **

**It will follow the second movie- but will have more original writing by me. It will some what follow the movie but not as close as this one did. **


End file.
